Klapki i skarpety, brzmi jak Janusz na wakacjach w Grecji
Total Drama: Show Never Die - Odcinek 5 Ogłoszenia parafialne: *Wyzwanie kolejne, start piątek godzina 18:00. *Ostatnie wyzwanie drużynowe. Samolot: Klasa biznesowa (Marchewki) Pokój Melissy: Benji ostrożnie nacisnął palcem guzik otwierający drzwiami do kabiny, w której spodziewał się zastać Melissę. Chłopak wiedział, że nachodzenie moze nie koniecznie spodobać się Hiszpance, ale cóż… Musiał z kimś porozmawiać. Wślizgnął się do pokoju gdzie zastał dziewczynę… leżącą na łóżku. Wpatrywała się w sufit taki wzrokiem, jakby mogła zobaczyć niebo znajdujące się nad nimi. Jej myśli również zaprzątało wiele spraw. Widać było, że nie zrobiła wiele od czasu zakończenia wyzwania. Jej buty leżały rozwalone na środku pokoju, a ubrania na zmianę leżały nieruszone na szafce. Była tak zamyślona, że dopiero po chwili zobaczyła Szweda. Zlustrowała go wzrokiem, po czym powoli podniosła się do pozycji siedzącej równocześnie odgarniając loki z twarzy. '' '''Melissa:' Benji? *spytała lekko podejrzliwym tonem* Benji: Cześć… Przepraszam, że przeszkadzam, ale musiałem pogadać… *przygryzł wargę* Turbowały go dwie rzeczy… Ale tylko o jednej mógł rozmawiać z Melissą… Benji: Mogę usiąść? *zapytał przywołując uśmiech na swoją twarz. Jednocześnie skinął na fotel - identyczny jak ten w jego kabinie* Melissa skinęła głową na zgodę i usiadła po turecku. Nie wstała oczywiście z łóżka, teraz jednak opierała się o ścianę wpatrując się intensywnie w blondyna. Szwed ostrożnie zajął miejsce na fotelu. Odkrył z radością, że można go było zdalnie obrócić dzięki czemu chłopak mógł siedzieć face to face z Mel. Blondyn czuł się dobrze dzięki zwycięstwu. Myśl o triumfie w ciągu dalszym odganiała klasyczne, stałe rozterki, więc turbowały go tylko dwie sprawy… Nacieszył się już dość dobrym snem, więc z braku atrakcji mógł zająć się załatwianiem wyżej wspomnianych spraw. Benji: Rhys odpadł, w dogrywce z Suzie. Po tonie chłopaka dało się odczuć smutek. Norweg był jednym z bliższych, programowych znajomych Szweda. Co prawda nie rozmawiali zbyt dużo, ani nie byli razem w drużynie, jednak wydawało się, że dobrze się dogadywali. No i odpadł w starciu z drugą bliską Benji’emu osobie… Blondyn zauważył, że Melissa nie spieszy się z odpowiedzią. Dodał szybko: Benji: Słyszałaś? Z łatwością mógł wywnioskować po szoku, który pojawił się na jej twarzy, że jak dotąd nie znała wyników dogrywki. Szybko jednak opanowała swój wyraz twarzy, nie chciał teraz pogrążać się we wspomnieniach związanych z Norwegiem. Teraz chciała się skupić na przyczynie wizyty Szweda, wątpiła by przyszedł tylko po to, by ją o tym zawiadomić. Pokręciła więc przecząco głową. Benji: Nim wsiedliśmy do samolotu złapałem Margarittę *wyjaśnił. Pominął fakt, że Włoszka prosiła też o rozmowę* Melissa: Hm...i? Benji: No i… *oparł się głębiej w fotelu, zaśmiał się rozbawiony tym co chciał powiedzieć. A może lekko zażenowany* No dziwnie się czuję. Cieszę się, że odpadł Rhys, a nie Suzie i na odwrót… Pokój Benjiego: Samolot, który przewoził uczestników do kolejnego etapu Gry bez wątpienia zasługiwał na miano nowoczesnego i luksusowego. Pierwszym co wskazywało na jego wyjątkowość był podział poszczególnych klas na osobne, indywidualne kabiny. Dreamliner był naprawdę dużą maszyną. Benji obudził się w swoim łóżku. Po raz pierwszy sypał się tak dobrze od początku programu. Rywalizacja, ciągły stres z nią związany i emocje wywoływane przez wyzwania i to co działo się między nimi dawały o sobie znać. Chłopak w tamtej chwili czuł się naprawdę dobrze. Luksusy związane ze zwycięstwem pozwoliły mu w szybkim tempie wrócić do formy. Benji: 'Underbar *mruknął patrząc się w sufit* ''Okryty jedynie kołdrą Szwed wpatrywał się w lekko wygięty, samolotowy sufit. Znajdował się w niedużej kabinie. Obok łóżka rozciągającego się od ściany z wejściem do ściany samolotu stał metalowy stolik, przy którym zamontowany był komfortowy fotel. W niewielkim pokoju znajdował się także mały telewizorek pełniący jednocześnie funkcje TV, interaktywnej ulotki jak i... komputera. Benji krótko po tym gdy zdał sobie sprawę z obecności kompa prawie, że podleciał do urządzenia... Kilka dobrych dni w show nauczyło go już jednak czegoś. Zero kontaktu ze światem zewnętrznym. Więc o ile normalne samoloty mogły mieć Wi-Fi, tak ten prawdopodobnie nie miał takich udogodnień. '' ''Blondyn zwlekł się z łóżka. Zauważył położone na podłodze, równo złożone ubrania. Plażowe, czarne spodenki, biała koszulka na ramiączkach, stylowe sun glassy i czarne Vansy. Chłopak musiał przyznać, że programowi styliści doskonale wywiązywali się ze swoich zadań. Nie chcąc tracić więcej czasu odrzucił kołdrę w kąt posłania i ubrał się. Ceremoniał trwał podejrzanie długo. Benji jednak dbał o szczegóły; chciał by każdy element garderoby znalazł się dokładnie na swoim miejscu. Dawała o sobie znać pedantyczna strona jego natury. Kiedy skończył przejrzał się w zawieszonym na drzwiach lustrze. Poprawił włosy. 'Benji: '''Perfekt. ''Był zadowolony z efektu... ubierania się. Podszedł do stolika, usiadł na skórzanym fotelu. Odchylił się. Było mu wygodnie. Szwed napawał się zwycięstwem. W tamtej chwili nic innego dla niego nie istniało. Był sam na sam z chwilą, która mogłaby trwać wiecznie... Mogłaby lecz nie mogła. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, ale zdecydował się tym nie przejmować. Odchylił się do przodu. Tym mógł się nie przejmować, paroma innymi rzeczami, które go turbowały również, za to było coś innego. Akurat gdy wygrał, gdy był sam w luksusowej kabinie, zaznał spokoju. Został sam ze sobą w przyjaznym otoczeniu. Mógł wszystko przeanalizować. '' '''Benji: '''Skit... *przeklął i położył ręce na twarzy* ''Trudno było domyślić się o co chodzi. Od lądowania na terenie Łotwy wiele wydarzyło się, oj wiele. Nie dziwne, że Szwed czuł niemałą konsternację. Aby się uspokoić robił głębokie oddechy. To pomagało. Pomogło i teraz. Siedział w branży muzyczno-modelingowej od 16tego roku życia. Przeżył niejedno i jak się okazywało niejedno miał przeżyć... Chłopak wstał z fotela. Obszedł niedużą kabinę naokoło. Nie miał co ze sobą zrobić. Samolot nie oferował zwycięzcą takich luksusów jak basen, nad czym Benji szczerze ubolewał. Pozostała mu w takim razie tylko zwyczajna rozrywka. '' ''Rozmawianie. '' ''Uśmiechnął się sam do siebie. Dobry humor, ten który chwilowo zanikł, wrócił równie nagle. Trzeba się było cieszyć chwilą. Benji zaśmiał się cicho i opuścił swoją kabinę. '' Pokój Michael: ... Pokój Suzie: ''Suzie obudziła się z łzami w oczach, ponieważ śnił się jej straszny sen. Gwałtownie wstała i próbowała się uspokoić robiąc głębokie wdechy i wydechy. Myślała o rodzinie i przyjaciołach. Tu każdego dnia mogła zginąć.Teraz dopiero zdała sobie z tego sprawę. Jak ważna jest tu każda chwila, dawanie z siebie wszystkiego każdego dnia. Suzie była tak nieśmiała że nawet nie poznała bardziej nikogo. Zamierzała to zmienić. Wyjrzała przez okno. Przez okno można było dostrzec tylko błękitne niebo z puchatymi chmurami i jasno świecące słońce. '''Suzie: Gdzie my właściwie lecimy? Suzie rozejrzała się po pokoju. Był niewielki ale luksusowy. Jak zawsze czekały na nią ubrania żywcem wyjęte z jej szafy. Dziewczyna ubrała się szybko, przeczesała włosy i splotła je w długi warkocz. Tak wyszła z pokoju na pokład samolotu. Kuchnia: ... Łazienka: ... Klasa ekonomiczna: Pokój chłopaków (Brian) Po ostatnich wydarzeniach Brian dość wcześnie wstał. Za bardzo przesadził w ostatnich dniach ze snem i wiele rzeczy powoli mu zaczęło umykać. Próbował sobie przypomnieć co z nim się działo po wyzwaniu. Za cholerę nie mógł jednak sobie niczego przypomnieć. Brian: '''Naprawdę, ostatni dzień to jakaś masakra. Naprawdę jesteś śmieciem Brian. ''Wstał i rozglądał się nieco po przedziale w którym się znajdował. Same turbulencje przyprawiały go o lekką ekscytację. Nigdy nie miał okazji podróżować samolotem, a teraz miał ku temu okazję. Tutaj znajdowało się jeszcze tyle przestrzeni, że mógł spokojnie sobie przechodzić pomiędzy siedzeniami. Zaciekawiony przez chwilę spoglądał przez znajdujące się okna. '' '''Brian: Piękne! Przez dłuższy moment przysiadł na wystającym siedzeniu. Z błyskiem w oczach zachwycał się śnieżnobiałymi chmurami nad którymi się znajdowali. Natura nigdy nie wywierała na nim wielkiego wrażenia. Wręcz się brzydził. W tej krótkiej chwili jednak mógł nacieszyć się jej majestatem niczym dziecko. Brian: Miła niespodzianka po tak ciężkim dniu. Zarumienił się na ich widok i jeszcze przez chwilę się przyglądał. Rozglądał się przy okazji po samym przedziale. Przygotowany był jeden rząd foteli w których zapewne służyć miały jako łóżka w trakcie podróży. Ewidentnie widać było tutaj poduszki i nakrycia dla pozostałych. Nie zauważył nigdzie dziewczyn ze swojej drużyny przez co nieco mu ulżyło. Pamiętał, że przed nimi bezwstydnie się rozebrał i gdzieś wyruszył w samotną eskapadę. Poczuł nieco wstyd i będzie musiał je przeprosić. Zastanawiał go też brak jakichkolwiek panów w przedziale. Miał go na wyłączność co też go nieco zmartwiło. Starał się oczywiście tolerować obecność kobiet a nawet zmusił się przy jednej do niemożliwego. Jednak ciągle frustrowała go ta myśl, że jest ich tak wiele. '' ''Nie mógł jednak przesiedzieć całego dnia więc wstał. Skierował się w stronę znajdujących się nad nimi szybów bagażowych. Znalazł tam kilka niezbędnych dla niego akcesoriów. Na miarę możliwości zadbał o odpowiednią jakość foteli. Po prawdzie nie była ona zachwycająca od samego początku. Rozłożył sobie kołdry wyrzucając poduszki gdyby czasem chciał wrócić i sobie odpocząć. W samym trakcie niestety nie mógł odnaleźć swojego organizera. Nie czuł się z tego powodu jakoś wyjątkowo dobity. Informacje tutaj są bardzo ważne. Więc gdyby ktoś inny go dorwał w swoje ręce miałby na niego za dużo haczków. Po skończeniu przygotowań postanowił rozejrzeć się po innych miejscach. Pokój dziewczyn (Abby, Kate, Margaritta) ... Ładownia: Po miłej rozmowie z Temple postanowił się jeszcze rozejrzeć po samolocie. Przypadkiem podczas przechodzenia nie zauważył zapadni. Z niewielkim hukiem wpadł na niższy pokład. Był on nieco bardziej zapuszczony niż reszta. Trudno się dziwić. Wszędzie pełno porozrzucanych, pogniecionych papierów, skrzyń wypełnionych czym się tylko dało i mnóstwo kotów z kurzu. Brian: *kaszle* Naprawdę nie mogli tego domknąć!? Przed chwilą jeszcze rozmyślał nad pójściem do łazienki. Teraz jest już w stu procentach pewny, gdzie spędzi resztę lotu. Skoro już tutaj się znalazł postanowił się rozejrzeć. Margaritta wyszła z pokoju, w poszukiwaniu kogoś lub czegoś ciekawego do obejrzenia. Oczywiście żaden znajomy się nie pojawił, ale przypadkiem przetaczając się przesz pokład, dostała się do ładowni. Zobaczyła tam lekko rozkojarzonego jegomościa. Znała go z widzenia, był jednym z zawodników. Tym którego nie zdążyła poznać. Margaritte: Hej! Też się zgubiłeś? Brian: Hej! Nom, niestety. Szedłem korytarzem, zamyśliłem się i nie zauważyłem klapy. Takie mam szczęście. Uśmiechnął się nieco zawstydzony. Otrzepał też nieco kurzu z ramion. '' '''Brian:' Ty musisz być Margeritta mam rację? Dobrze pamiętam racja? Oczywiście starał się zapamiętać twarze ,gdy miał ku temu sposobność. Nigdy jednak nie mógł być pewny, że pamięć go nie zawiedzie. Margaritta: Dobrze pamiętasz. To ja. A ty kim jesteś? W przeciwieństwie do jej towarzysza, dziewczyna nie miała pamięci do twarzy. Zazwyczaj musi z kimś porozmawiać, by przypasować twarz do imienia. Brian: Brian do twoich usług! Miło poznać. Pochwylił nieco głowę na przywitanie. Po chwili podrapał się nieco po głowie czując jakby coś wpadło mu we włosy. '' '''Brian: '''Ehh... Przepraszam. Ostatnio miałem gorszy pobyt. Męczyły mnie koszmary, nie pamiętam praktycznie co się wczoraj działo i dzisiaj to. *opuścił bezsilnie ręce* Kiepskie pierwsze wrażenie, już ci marudzę a masz pewnie też masę nerwów tutaj. '''Margaritte:' Nie, wyglądasz dobrze...Znaczy jest Ok. Każdy z nas ma jakieś problemy w tym show. Różnie bywa. Margaritte starała się pocieszyć i Briana i siebie. Te show to koszmar i pułapka bez wyjścia. Trwa tu tylko dla tego, by przetrwać i pomścić kilka osób. Był nieco speszony jej reakcją. Nie przywykł, by ktoś go próbował w jakikolwiek sposób pocieszyć. Zazwyczaj dostałby przysłowiowym mięsem w twarz. Zarumienił się lekko zawstydzony. Brian: 'Dz.. z...z.. zię...ę... *wziął nieco głębszy oddech* Dziękuję. Wiadomo, różnie to bywa. Chłopaki się dość wysypują i mam wrażenie, że będę kolejny. Dobrze, że jedynie ja nie będę musiał maszynką do ocalenia gatunku. ''Zarzucił żartem porównując do scenki jednego z filmów który kiedyś oglądał. Cóż po chwili dopiero zdał sobie sprawę, że spalił swój własny żart. Powoli żałował tego co powiedział. Jedynie zaśmiał się niezręcznie na końcu. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się z żary, dla czystej przyjemności rozmówcy. Żartowanie nie było jego mocną stroną. Jak dykcja najwyraźniej. Pewnie dlatego, że był zestresowany. ''Margaritte: ''Też mam taką nadzieje. Płeć przeciwna chyba nie ma tylu zdolności co my, dziewczyny. *powiedziała ironiczne* '''Brian: '''Oboje mamy wady i zalety i może lepiej na tym pozostańmy. ''Chciał szybko zejść z tego tematu. Wiadomo jak to może się skończyć. Szczególnie kiedy dzisiaj trzeba uważać na to. Miał już od dawna rumieniec który nie schodził mu z twarzy. Powstrzymywał się jednak od wylewności w jej stronę. '' '''Brian: '''Wspomniałaś, że też się zgubiłaś? Też tutaj wpadłaś czy szukałaś może czegoś? Trzeba przyznać ten samolot to naprawdę duża maszyna. Widać, że mają fundusze na te luksusy i wycieczkę po Europie. *odparł znowu pogrążony w myślach* Możemy się nie zamartwiać i skoro tutaj jesteśmy przejrzeć sobie skrzynki jeśli chcesz. Kto wie co tutaj jest. '''Margaritte: W sumie nie najgorszy pomysł. Znając tych szaleńców, może być możliwie, że coś tu jest. Brian: 'Taa. Szaleńców masz na myśli Jurgitę racja? No po ostatnim zadaniu w dziczy to już aż pewne. ''Odparł po czym wspólnie z dziewczyną rozpoczął przeszukiwania. Sam podszedł do jednej z skrzyń odrzucając nieco wieko. Znowu uderzyła niewielka chmura kurzu. Po tym jak się rozrzedziła przeszukiwał sobie ów skrzynię. Większość to niestety jedynie części czy narzędzia których nazw nawet nie znał. '''Brian: '''Powiedz, jesteś iście rodowitą Włoszką prawda? Imię i ten akcent? Aż za bardzo się rzuca w oczy. ''Margaritte: Aż tak widać? A ty kim jesteś? Po tobie nie widać kraju. Brian: 'No czy wiem. Często mi wypominano, że jestem niczym szaman albo druid. Nawet karzełek po mojej pomarszczonej skórze od nadmiernych kąpieli. *nieco się uśmiechnął* Znowu się rozgaduję. Z Irlandii pochodzę. Stolicy dokładniej mówiąc. ''Odparł kończąc przeszukania. Niestety nie znalazł nic ciekawego a przynajmniej nic dla niego. Może gdyby jeszcze miał naturę mechanika. Trochę poczuł rozczarowanie. Był w sumie ciekaw jak silne musiałoby być paliwo lotnicze. Liczył, że znajdzie jeden baniak. Bardzo kojąco reagował na to od zwykłych samochodów a danych do organizera nigdy dość. ''Margaritte: Irlandia? Zawsze chciałam odwiedzić ten kraj. Jest taki piękny jak mówią? *wyrzuciła z siebie szybko* Brian: '''Możliwe. Mamy sporo łąk i mnóstwo majestatycznych klifów. Pewnie idealne miejsca dla romantyków. Koniczynek jednak na każdym zakręcie nie uraczysz. Choć, ostatnio dość często można kangury spotkać. Kiedyś z zoo pouciekały i jeśli będziesz chciała też smak tej większej wyspy. W końcu podróżujemy teraz po Europie więc może nawet odwiedzisz jeszcze. Ja tam zawsze wrócę. '''Margaritte: Obyśmy wrócili. Nie wiadomo co strzeli prowadzącej do głowy. Zabiła już Charlesa. Mam nadzieję, że wrócę do rodzinnego miasta. Brian: '''Charlesa? Więc to jednak... ''Skojarzył o kogo chodzi z tego samego zadania. Poczuł niesmak w ustach. Na myśl, że pewnie maczała w tym swoje palce a i tak wyjdzie bez szwanku. '' '''Brian: '''Niedobrze. *przygryzł nerwowo paznokieć* To chyba druga osoba. Mam nadzieję, że ten Igor się trzyma. Coś czuję, że nie przepada za mężczyznami i ją uraziłem. Mogę wkrótcce do nich dołączył. Strasznie mnie to denerwuje. Przemoc nigdy niczego nie rozwiąże. '''Margaritte: Grunt to zachować spokój. „Nie ma broni ostrzejszej niż strach.”, i prowadzący show to wiedzą. A Igor pewnie jest bezpieczny. Jeko ciała, nikt nie widział. Dziewczyna chciała pocieszyć chłopaka. Na pewno nie chciała stracić kolejnej osoby w tym show. Szczególne tak miłej i fajnej jak Brian Brian: 'Mimo wszystko trzeba uważać i mieć się przy niej na baczności. Temple i ten sportowiec wydawali się w porządku więc przynajmniej jakaś ulga. Naprawdę. Pieniądze chyba aż tak nam strzeliły do głowy, że na takie coś się musimy godzić. ''Odparł znowu czując się nieco skrępowany reakcją dziewczyny. Nie wiedział zbytnio jak zareagować na jej pocieszne słowa. Cieszył się jedynie, że się do niego mimo wszystko nie zbliżała. Poza tym nie wydawała mu się wroga. Często widywał ją niestety po tej drugiej stronie i musiała sporo właśnie takich wydarzeń widzieć na własne oczy. 'Brian: '''Ta, Igor i Rhys. *odparł nieco smutno* Mam nadzieję, że i on się też trzyma. Naprawdę, czasem chciałoby się o tym wszystkim zapomnieć i rzucić w cholerę. *znowu nieco nerwowo podrapał się w czuprynę* Zróbmy jak mówisz i dajmy z siebie wszystko nie tylko by być może wygrać ale i przeżyć. ''Margaritte: Dobra, jak myślisz, co nas teraz czeka. Oby nie kolejny zgon. '''Brian: Zgon na pewno nie. Za to spotkanie z szczurami czy czymś innym tak. Coraz bardziej mi się tutaj jednak nie podoba. Też nic ciekawego nie znalazłem, a ty? Margaritte była tak zapatrzona w chłopaka i zajęta rozmowa, nawet nie zaczęła przeszukiwać skrzyń. Nie przyzna się do tego, przed kolegą. Margaritte: Ja też nic nie znalazłam... Brian: '''Meh, jednak same składowisko śmieci. ''Sam niestety niczego ciekawego znalazł. Nie szukał też zbyt dokładnie, zbytnio skupił sie na rozmowie. '' '''Brian: W ogóle to pewnie duża szansa, że w następnym zadaniu będziemy razem pracowali. Też wtedy dajmy z siebie wszystko co możemy. Margaritte: Zawsze daję z siebie wszytko. Chyba nie myślisz, że jest inaczej. Dziewczyna dopiero teraz, zorientowała się, że strasznie się zbłaźniła. Ale wstyd. Brian: Skąd, skąd! Nie miałem nic złego na myśli. Znowu się zdenerwował. Chyba wkurzyła się, już wcześniej uniknął i znowu źle sam dobrał słowa. Choć coraz trudniej było mu powstrzymywać swoje stare nawyki. Myśl, że w każdej chwili może go uciec i zostawić przyprawiała go o lekkie uniesienie. Widział jednak po niej, że sama się rumieniła z innego powodu. '' '''Brian: '''Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze. ''Oczywiście nie odważyłby się pójść i poklepać po ramieniu przy okazji. Już nie chciał i jej zabrudzić już nieczystymi łapskami. Dziewczyna nie była pewna, czy Brian pociesza ją czy siebie, ale w sumie nie miało to znaczenia. Liczą się intencję. Margaritte: Na pewno. Grunt to nie być w drużynie przegranej, nie? Kuchnia: Nieco głodny przyszedł do kuchni. Tym razem miał ułatwione zadanie, większość przysmaków znajdowała się już na ladach. Wyciągnął sobie parę plastrów szynki i sera, masło i zrobił sobie parę kanapek wstawiajac przy okazji wodę na kawę, której od dłuższego czasu mu brakowało. '' ''Po paru chwilach pojawiła się tutaj Temple. Temple: 'No hejka czyściochu. ''Usiadła na jakimś krześle. '''Temple: '''Co słychać? '''Brian: No hej świątynia! Zaśmiał się przy tym nieco złośliwie biorąc kęsa kanapki. Przeżuł przypratrując się przez chwilkę. '' '''Brian: 'Żartuję, żartuję. W porządku, ogarnąłem swoją klasę. Skazany chyba jestem na zupełną samotność. Ale nikt mi tam przynajmniej nie będzie przeszkadzał do następnych wyzwań. Planujesz teraz kolejne zdjęcia do albumu czy coś? Spytał nieco zaciekawiony. W końcu wcześniej robiła mu i Lukaninho zdjęcia, nie miał jednak okazji spytać wtedy do czego jej były potrzebne. Temple: 'Samotny ? Masz uczestników... ''Dziewczyna zamyśliła się nieco. '''Temple: ... A w zasadzie uczestniczki. Nie przewidywałam szczerze, że teraz zostanie tylko 2 chłopaków w programie. Ostatnia eliminacja nieco ją zaskoczyła i szkoda jej było Rhysa. Temple: 'Póki co mój aparat jest schowany w pokoju. Nie straszę już tak ludzi. ''Przypominała sobie co wcześniej mówił Lukaninho o straszeniu. 'Brian: '''Jak to dwóch? A więc? ''Był zdecydowanie zszokowany informacją od dziewczyny. Nawet jeśli przez przypadek, to i tak dobrze że dowiedział się wcześniej. Co prawda nie był z Rhysem w najlepszych relacjach ale dobrze mu się z nim współpracowało no i mimo wszystko nie starał się go od siebie "oddalić". '' '''Brian: '''To praktycznie, większość ekipy i uczestników to dziewczyny. *zaśmiał się nieco przez łzy* Świetnie... Czuję, że coraz bardziej jestem wystawiany na próbę. ''Westchnął i podszedł zaparzyć sobie kawę. Nieco z wyprzedzeniem zaparzył drugą i podał jej przy okazji. 'Brian: '''Zostałem więc ja i ten drugi? Jak o miał... *zastanowił się przez chwilę* nieważne, ale też on. No cóż... trzeba będzie iść naprzód. '''Temple: '''Jakkolwiek to jest "próba" dla ciebie to chyba warto mieć pozytywne nadzieje ? ''Wzięła kawę i łyk. 'Temple: '''Dokładnie tak. Ty i Benji. I jestem zdania, że powinniście się postarać przerwać tą "passę". ''Nie chciała wyjść na feministkę, że kibicuje tylko dziewczynom. 'Brian: '''To chyba będzie ciężkie. Nawet nie miałem okazji się z nim spotkać i się jedynie mijaliśmy. A jak chodzi o próbę to chyba moge powiedzieć. ''Odparł nieco poważniejszym tonem. Dosypał sobie cukru do kawy i wymieszał, po czym wziął sporego łyka mimo że wciąż była gorąca. 'Brian: '''No i jednocześnie przepraszam za pierwsze wrażenie. Naprawdę nie umiałem trzymać się za swoje wodze. Dopiero po spotkaniu z nią trochę sobie przemyślałem. No i jednak oglądają nas ludzi i tak... *westchnął rozczarowująco* niektórzych rzeczy nie cofnę. Ah, jakby coś chodzi o Jurgitę. No i po prawdzie ta próba to cóż... powiedzmy, że nie wyglądam ale potrafię przyłożyć i przy kontrakcie słabo kontroluję ten odruch. Dobrze, że jej wtedy nie walnąłem... '''Temple: '''Hoho, aż tak ci się dała we znaki Jurgita ? Że mogło dojść do bicia. Co do zachowania no to cóż, trochę się przekonałam. '''Brian: '''No powiedzmy, że dała. Nie będę ukrywał a ona i tak wszystkiego się dowie więc. Szkoda, że nie przemyślała tej wypowiedzi o zabijaniu i czy jest świadoma że to się nagrało *wyszczerzył się nieco wrednie* Na to ostatnie nie zracaj uwagi, to tak po prostu mówię. ''Wziął kolejny łyk przy okazji zajadając sie kolejną kanapką. '' '''Brian: '''Znowu przepraszam. Może chcesz, żeby tobie coś podać? '''Temple: '''Póki co to dostałam info, że na razie jej tu nie ma. Nie wiem na jak długo. I nie trzeba, wolę zostać przy kawie. ''Wystawiła rękę jakby odmawiała. Widzą, że nie chce nic przysiadł z powrotem. 'Brian: '''Rozumiem. Sprawy zawodowe, nie będę więc wnikał. Znowu więcej pracy dla was z ekipy? Całkiem sporo was w ogóle, czworo aż czy więcej? ''Zapytał będąc ciekawy czy kogoś jeszcze zdarzy mu się spotkać. Poniekąd skoro już ma kontakt głównie z ekipą to chciałby "catch them all". 'Temple: '''Nawet nie przypominaj o więcej pracy. Nie wiem ilu teraz tu jest ludzi w ekipie. Zamieszanie cały czas. '''Brian: '''Ta ten sam problem. Tobie przynajmniej za emisję i występ zapłacą. Mnie czekają dalsze tortury. Swoją drogą... nie wiesz może co się ze mną działo? ''W myślach wiedział, że zbyt dziwnie sformułował to pytanie. '''Brian: Może inaczej. Jak zbudowaliśmy szałas w ostatnim wyzwaniu to nie pamiętam co nawet mnie wtedy zabrało. Mówiłem sobie, ze to mnie nie obchodzi jednak nie mogę przez swoją naturę. Temple: 'Nie mogę tego zdradzić. ''Tak naprawdę nie wiedziała, bo w sumie niechciało jej się dowiedzieć tego co tam Braiana zabrało. Ani co się z nim działo. '''Brian: Spokojnie rozumiem. Lepiej by nie pociągnęła cię do odpowiedzialności przeze mnie. Nieco nerwowo wziąl łyka. Na pewno ta diablica, którą spotkał wie co się z nim stało i pomyśła przez chwilę czy by ją nie spotkać. Przekręcił jednak nieco głową z niesmakiem. '' '''Brian: '''Nie, nie, nie, jej na pewno nie spytam. Znowu do siebie, nie musisz na to uwagi zwracać. '''Temple: '''Chyba już wystarczająco powiedziałam. Co zrobisz jak jakimś cudem wygrasz program? '''Brian:' Dobrze powiedziane: cudem. Hmm... generalnie mam takie marzenie by stworzyć własny środek piorący. Własną unikalną formułę ale potrzebowałbym materiałów, miejsca i oczywiście nieco większej wiedzy. Interesuję się, ale mimo wszystko to było w sferze marzeń a nimi nie przeżyje się. No więc chciałbym go stworzyć i wypromować. Ale z tym drugim może być gorzej. Sama to zauważyłaś przy pierwszym spotkaniu. Temple: 'Mhm rozumiem. Życzę powodzenia mimo wszystko w tym celu. '''Brian: '''A dziękuję! ''Skończył w końcu swój posiłek wiec odsunąl krzesło i wstał. Wziął wszystko i wrzucił do kranu. Puścił wodę nalewając do miski chcąc od razu posprzątać za sobą. Trzeba było przyznać, jak na samolot i ekonomiczny przedział było w nim całkiem przestrzennie. Temple w tym czasie dostaje info, że czas na nią i jeszcze musi coś zrobić. 'Temple: '''Muszę już iść. Praca wzywa. Good luck. Ciao. ''Pomachała mu na pożegnanie i gdzieś zniknęła. 'Brian: '''Bye! Może do następnego. ''Westchnął, poodkładał naczynia, przetarł blat ścierką po czym sam poszedł się jeszcze rozejrzeć. '' Łazienka: ... Luksusowa część ekipy: Pokój Janusza: ... Pokój Anne: ''Brunetka jak ostatnio włąsnie konczswój makijaż przed lustrem. Tym razem dziewczyna była ubrana w obcisłe jeansy i brozową bluzkę z wełny z rękawami do łokci. Tym razem miała prostą grzywkę zasłaniającą całe czoło, a makijaż ograniczał się tylko do czerwonej szminki i ciemno cienia do oczu. Dziewczyna dokładnie jeszcze raz się sobie przyjrzała w lustrze. '''Anne: Heh, z każdym odcinkiem ubieram się coraz skromniej. Rzuciła na temat swojego zmeiniającego się wyglądu, po czym wyszła z pokoju. Pokój Jurgity: Pokój był pusty, nie było w niej prowadzącej. A drzwi do niego były zamknięte na kilka spustów. Pokój Temple: ... Pokój Sophie: Sophie spędzała swój wolny czas na robieniu laleczek voodoo. Po uważnym przyjrzeniu się można było stwierdzić, że przypominają one uczestników programu. Dodatkowo laleczki przypominające Luke'a i Charlesa były zniszczone. W pewnej chwili Sophie spojrzała w stronę kamery. Sophie: Jeśli mnie teraz podglądacie, to nie martwcie się. Nie zamierzam zrobić nikomu krzywdy. Jeszcze. Zaczęła się podejrzanie śmiać pod nosem kontynuując robienie laleczek. Stołówka: Na stołówce pojawił się piłkarz, nie do końca zadowolony z obrotu spraw, że jednak pozostał na dłużej w programie i w samym samolocie. Szukał w szafce jakiegoś normalnego jedzenia. Za piłkarzem na stołówce zjawiła się Anne. Przyjrzała się dokładnie chłopakowi i jego przeszukiwaniu szafek. Anne: Jeśli szukasz jakiegoś jedzenia, to coś powinieneś znaleźć w szafce obok. Meh i znów ktoś go znalazł na poszukiwaniu szafek. Głęboko westchnął. '' '''Lukaninho': Dziękuje... *powiedział* ..i cześć. Jak zwykle znajdą mnie w niefortunnej sytuacji w kuchni. Też szukasz czegoś do jedzenia? Anne: Właściwie to nie. W programie jestem już od 3 odcinka i rozmawiałam tylko z 4 osobami. Można powiedzieć, ze szukam przyjaciół. Dziewczyna otworzyła szafkę koło siebie i po chwili wyjęła z niej pączka. Anne: Ale skoro już tu jestem to coś zjem. Wogóle jestem Anne miło mi. Więc powiedzieć, Lukahinho jak to się stało, że tak znany piłkarz pracuje w jakimś reality - show? I go znają. Uhhh, najgorsze momenty "sławy". Inne kobietki nie znały i miał święty spokój. Lukanino: Ja jestem od drugiego odcinka i rozmawiałem tylko z trzema osobami. *wzruszył ramionami* Jak widać, moze być gorzej *puścił jej oczko* Przyjaciele prawdziwi to skarb, wątpie, że takich ich tu znajdziesz. Powiedział obojętnie robiąc sobie kawę. Lukaninho: Miło mi Ciebie poznać, Anne. Od tego odcinka jestem prowadzącym... Naszej wariatki nie ma. Więc pewnie to robię. Jednorazowa akcja i wracam na stałe do Ameryki. Możesz powiedzieć co nieco o sobie? Anne: Nic specjalnego. Zajmuję się rodzinną firmą. Rodzeństwo nic w niej nie robi, a domagają się więcej pięniedzy bo ustąpili mi prawa do firmy. Wkurzyłam się i zrobiłam sobie wakacje po świecie... A to, że te wakacje odbywają się w reality - show jest mi obojętny. Dziewczyna usiadła sobie przy stoliku i spojrzała na piłkarza. Anne: Co się stało, że Jurgita zrezygnowała? Chodzi o tego Emo, co odpadł? Zmierzył dziewczynę wzrokiem, gdy siadała przy stoliku. Lukaninho: I poświęciłaś możliwość opalania się, spędzania czasu jak chcesz, na taki durny program? *przewrócił oczami* Zapytałbym, czy masz nierówno pod kopułą, ale sam tu jestem. Więc nic nie mówiłem. *poprawił siebie* Popijał kawę i obserwował Anne. '' '''Lukaninho': Jak widać, musieli dać Ci się nieźle we znaki, skoro jednak wybrałas taką odskocznie. Nie wiem czemu jej nie ma. Nie interesuje się tym, nie chce stracić życia. Anne: Właściwie i tak nie wiele tu robię. Wczoraj na przykład zamiast obserwować zadanie, latałam po mieście. Szkoda tylko, że nic specjlanego tam nie było. A czas na opalenie wykorzystam we Włoszech lub Hiszpanii jeśli znajdzie się okazja. Poza tym tu wszystko mam za darmo, a nawet mi płacą - Same korzyści. Dokończyła pączka po czym nalała sobie szklankę wody. Anne: Co masz wogóle na myśli, że nie chcesz stracić życia? Lukaninho: Nie wiem czy chciałbym tkwić w takiej bańce "szczęścia". Ja tu czekam i tak na podpisanie kontraktu z klubem. Ale jak wolisz pojedyncze wypady to krajów. Cóż, każdy jest na swój sposób inny. Jeszcze jej płacą. Przewrócił oczyma i podszedł do stolika dziewczyny. Lukaninho: Masz firmę i jeszcze przejmujesz się pieniędzmi... Uh, znajdźcie mi kobietę, która ich nie szuka. *mruknął* Na pytanie na temat życia wzruszył ramionami. Lukaninho: Ot, tak w programie nie ginie dwójka zawodników. Więc... Anne: Dziwniejsze jest to, że po śmierci dwóch zawodników i masakrze małp, program ma wciąż Rating 13+, a ani policja ani Green Peace się tym nie zaintersesował. Na uwagę chłopaka o pięniądzach dziewczyna po prostu wzruszyła ramionami i zrobiła minę jeszcze bardziej obojętną niż ma zwykle. Anne: Pieniądze zawsze się przydadrzą. A to Brat uzależniony od hazardu, a to pogrzeb babci i inne takie, a to, że każda kobieta pragnie pięniędzy, to prawda, ale u drugiej płci nawet bardziej. Dziewczyna podeszła do jednej z szafek i wyjęła sobie chleb. Anne: Jeśli jesteś jeszcze głodny mogę zaproponować jakąś kanapkę. Lukaninho: Raczej nic dziwnego *odparł bez emocji* Jeśli producenci mają chody to nic nie zrobisz, jak będziesz miała regulaminy. Prawdopdoobnie więc to jest powodem, tego że nikogo to nie obchodzi. Albo udają, że nie obchodzi. Pokręcił głową na znak rozczarowania twierdzeniem dziewczyny. Lukaninho: Pieniądze ułatwiają życie i fajnie jak ich nie brakuje, zgoda. Ale fortuny nie zabierzesz do grobu. Troche chybiony argument. Dziękuje, jestem na diecie. Miło z Twojej strony. Kategoria:Show Never Die - Odcinki